This invention relates to an electrical appliance lock and more particularly to a locking device which may be secured to the plug of the electrical appliance to prevent unauthorized use of the appliance.
It is sometimes desirable to prevent the unauthorized use of an electrical appliance. For example, a child could be possibly injured if allowed to insert the plug of an electrical appliance, such as an electric drill, saw, trimmer, etc., into an electrical outlet. It is also sometimes desirable to prevent unauthorized use of tools or the like left at the owner's place of employment.
Many types of electrical plug locking devices have been previously described but the typical devices are extremely complicated and difficult to manufacture as well as difficult to use. Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved electrical appliance lock.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an electrical appliance lock which is extremely inexpensive to manufacture and which is easy to use.
A further object of the invention is to provide an electrical appliance lock which may be positioned on a conventional padlock to prevent the unauthorized use of the appliance.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an electrical appliance lock which accommodates a plurality of electrical plugs.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.